Vive les dessins animés!
by dom oppa
Summary: Quand les BIG BANG se déguisent...


Voilà une petit OS délire tout droit sorti de mon imagination délurée. Enfin, c'est le Dieu de l'inspiration qui me l'a soufflée alors que je pensais à ce que je pourrais écrire sur eux. Enjoy ! ^^

Vive les dessins animés !

Qui était l'imbécile qui avait décidé qu'ils devaient se déguiser, déjà ? Qu'il puisse le tuer ! Ji Yong n'avait jamais voulu faire ce jeu stupide mais c'était pour soi-disant rapprocher les membres du groupe. On leur avait gentiment dit d'aller se changer dans leur chambre respective, les déguisements ayant été attribué par tirage au sort à chacun. Evidemment, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était avant de l'avoir entre les mains. Et, Ji Yong avait la désagréable impression que vu les habits qu'on lui attribuait, on n'avait pas correctement tiré au sort pour lui. Une idée stupide, certes, mais il préférait croire ça que penser qu'il avait aussi peu de chance.

Il entendit un rire provenir du salon et il se crispa. Deux de ses coéquipiers étaient déjà sortis de leur chambre et, vu comment ils riaient, cela voulait sûrement dire que leurs costumes étaient ridicules. Mais sûrement pas autant que le sien. C'était pas possible ! Il releva soudainement la tête. Il pourrait peut-être trouver quelque chose dans son dressing ? Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plutôt ? Il se dépêcha d'aller voir. Au bout de dix minutes, il entendit toquer à la porte :

- Hyung ! Tu fais quoi ? On n'attend plus que toi !

- J'arrive, cria-t-il.

- Dépêche-toi, insista Seung Ri.

Et, merde ! Il était fichu. Il n'avait rien dans ses habits pour confectionner un déguisement comme celui qu'il avait. De toute façon, on remarquerait tout de suite que c'était ses vêtements puisqu'il s'habillait différemment. Il réalisa soudainement : Seung Ri allait le voir dans cet habit ridicule ? C'était idiot de sa part de réagir comme ça : évidemment qu'il le verrait dans cet accoutrement horrible. Alors qu'il essayait de le draguer depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, on voulait l'affubler de ce déguisement. Tous ses efforts allaient être ruinés juste à cause d'un jeu débile ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi être tombé amoureux de son ami ? Il se rappela son corps nu sous l'eau et il déglutit. Il n'aurait jamais dû aller dans la salle de bains quand il se lavait.

- Hyung ! Dépêche !

- Oui, oui.

- Tu veux peut-être que je vienne t'aider, demanda le maknae ?

Non, non. C'est bon.

Il se résolut à mettre cette abomination pour tout homme normalement constitué. Surtout s'il voulait impressionner celui qu'il aimait. Il mit moins de temps qu'il n'aurait souhaité. Et le moment de sortir de sa chambre arriva. Il prit une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait la tête baissée, honteux d'être déguisé comme il était mais, face au silence de ses coéquipiers, il la releva. Tous le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

- Tu es… trop kawai, cria Dae Sung, faisant sursauter tout le monde !

Seung Hyun s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras :

- La chance que tu as ! Regarde mon costume ! C'est trop petit !

Ji Yong, la surprise passée, fit enfin attention aux déguisements de ses amis et il ne put que rigoler en voyant la petite tenue verte, ainsi que le chapeau en pointe de Peter Pan sur le plus grand du groupe. Dae Sung jouait un peu plus loin avec un sabre, faisant tinter les perles dans la perruque de Jack Sparrow qu'il portait. Tae Yang, assis dans un fauteuil, était enveloppé de tissu jaune, la tête de Pikachu délicatement posée sur le haut de sa tête comme le plus beau des chapeaux. Et, enfin, il remarqua Seung Ri. Il était un peu à l'écart mais le regardait quand même avec une lueur un peu étrange qui faisait briller ses beaux yeux. Seulement, le déguisement qu'il portait n'était pas du tout ridicule. Il était même carrément sexy avec sa cape et ses grandes bottes de prince charmant. Ji Yong détourna la tête en rougissant devant les pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il s'avança, hésitant dans son déguisement qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il avait hâte que cette mascarade prenne fin. Les autres avaient néanmoins l'air de s'amuser : Seung Hyun sautait partout en criant « Je vole » tout en essayant d'éviter le sabre en plastique de Dae Sung, et Pikachu alias Tae Yang avait allumé la musique et faisait quelques pas de danse. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et l'odeur de Seung Ri, ennivrante, lui parvint. Il se tourna vers lui et celui-ci replaça une mèche blonde derrière ses oreilles.

- Tu es magnifique, princesse Ji Yong.

- Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît et ne dis pas ça. Je suis horrible déguisé ainsi.

- Moi j'aime.

Et, Ji Yong ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant l'assurance du maknae.

- Respecte un peu plus tes aînés, dit-il en essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

- Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Je suis ton prince charmant.

Et la chaleur qu'il ressentait à être aussi près de Seung Ri augmenta un peu plus, le faisant quasiment suffoquer.

- Lâche-moi, j'ai chaud, tenta-t-il.

- Moi aussi. On prend une douche ensemble ?

Ji Yong ne comprenait pas ce que voulait son coéquipier. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas être aussi proche de lui ! Mais, il était déguisé en la Belle au Bois Dormant et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était pas celle qu'il avait prévue. C'était lui qui devait draguer Seung Ri ! Pas l'inverse comme il pensait que faisait le maknae.

- Arrête, Seung Ri. C'est pas marrant, essaya-t-il à nouveau.

- Tu as raison. Ce n'est plus marrant, fit-il, soudainement sérieux.

Et, avant même qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait, le maknae l'avait soulevé dans ses bras et le portait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Seung Hyun retomba dans un fauteuil en regardant par où étaient partis les deux autres membres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire, demanda-t-il ?

- Pika pika, répondit Tae Yang.

* * *

><p>Voilà voillà ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours vivants après l'abomination que je viens d'écrire. LOL<p>

En espérant que j'ai pu vous faire sourire. ^^


End file.
